


Somewhere to go

by Nemainofthewater



Series: Timeship Week 2019 [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Human Gideon, RipFic, Timeship Week 2019, fake relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater
Summary: “What am I going to do,” she wailed, collapsing back onto her chair dramatically, “It’s not like I can tell my mother: ‘Oops, the grandchild you want to have over for Sunday lunch doesn’t actually exist: I just made him up so that you’d get off my back about getting married.’” She paused a moment. “Can I?” she asked hopefully.Gideon makes a panicked mistake, but her best friend Miranda comes up with an unorthodox solution.





	Somewhere to go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Timeship Week 2019-Day 7: Free day.  
Bingo!

“In my defence,” Gideon said, not looking up from where her head was buried in her arms, “I panicked.”

She mentally replayed the conversation in her head, again. And then a third time. And groaned, long and deep and miserable.

“Panicking,” Miranda said, “That’s a word for it.”

Blearily, Gideon glared up at her, but Miranda looked unphased as usual. Gideon was certain that should the zombie apocalypse and/all the end of times happen within their lifetime, Miranda would establish an egalitarian, agrarian society within the first two weeks. The Mother of the New World Order, Gideon thought dreamily.

Miranda leant forward and snapped her fingers in front of Gideon’s face, jolting her out of her reveries.

“Focus!” she said, “You can think about your poor life decisions later. The rest of them, anyway.”

And. Urgh.

“What am I going to do,” she wailed, collapsing back onto her chair dramatically, “It’s not like I can tell my mother: ‘Oops, the grandchild you want to have over for Sunday lunch doesn’t actually exist: I just made him up so that you’d get off my back about getting married.’” She paused a moment. “Can I?” she asked hopefully.

“I think that ship sailed around three weeks ago,” Miranda said drily, “And you definitely can’t now that you’ve described his eighth birthday including, and I quote ‘a two-tier chocolate cake.’ Really Gideon, what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that I was hungry at the time,” she said, “And also that my mother lives an eleven-hour flight away and wasn’t likely to come and visit me! It’s not like she’s visited for the past six years.”

“You could just tell her that your son’s father has custody that week,” Miranda said.

Gideon groans, low and emphatic: “Why didn’t I think of that?” she said.

“…what did you tell her?”

“Look,” Gideon said defensively, “She was saying that she wasn’t surprised that I’d made such a stupid mistake! She was just…so smug, and I knew she was going to bring my brother and his stupid perfect marriage and 2.5 kids up and I couldn’t tell her that I’d divorced my kid’s father! So…she may also be expecting my partner to dinner…”

Miranda stared at her.

“You’re a mess,” she said flatly, “But luckily for you, you’re my mess. And I’ve got an idea.”

#

“I really appreciate you doing this,” Gideon said with an awkward laugh, absently fidgeting with her napkin.

“It’s really no problem,” the man-Rip-sitting opposite her said. And. God. Where had Miranda found him? She wasn’t sure what she had expected when Miranda had offered to set her up with one of her friends who happened to have a child around the right age. But this really wasn’t it.

“I’m glad that you agreed to meet me,” he continued, and she tore her eyes away from the flash of collarbone she could see at the throat of his unbuttoned shirt, “I’m happy to help, of course, and I know that Jonas is looking forward to it. He wants to become an actor you know.”

He gave a soft laugh.

“I don’t know how long it’s going to last: he wanted to be a professional footballer last month. But it’s making him happy. Even if I do have to put up with a lot of his, er, little plays.”

“That sounds adorable,” Gideon said frankly.

Rip smiled at her, bright and sincere and Gideon quickly busied herself looking through the menu in front of her, trying to mask the blush rising in her cheeks. Oh no. This might be harder than she thought.

#

“And then,” Gideon said miserably, “He invited me out to the park tomorrow with Jonas. The three of us are having ice cream.”

“Isn’t that good though?” Miranda said. She looked incredibly smug. “It sounds like you like him. And you probably should meet Jonas before you introduce him as your secret son.”

“…yes,” Gideon said, “But. I wasn’t expecting him to be so nice! There’s just all these…feelings. When I look at him. And he’s just. He honestly loves Jonas. I mean, how people actually love their kids like that?”

“It is one of his better qualities,” Miranda agreed.

“And he’s so _cute_,” Gideon said, “I mean, there’s this little eye crinkle whenever he smiles that’s just…I can’t stop looking at it. Stop laughing! It’s a real problem. I missed ten minutes of one of his stories because I got distracted and couldn’t stop watching his face.”

Gideon buried her face in her hands.

“And now I have to spend even more time with him,” she said, “How am I going to survive, Miranda? What am I supposed to doooo.”

Gideon drew the last word out into an elongated wail of despair.

Miranda was definitely laughing at her now.

“There, there,” she said, patting Gideon on the back comfortingly and pushing the tub of double chocolate chip fudge ice cream closer to her, “It’ll all come out in the wash. Rip does have a way of getting under your skin, doesn’t he? I knew there was a reason that I married him.”

#

“Wait,” Ray said, “You’re telling me that Miranda set you up with her husband?”

“They’re divorced,” Gideon said, “But yes. Basically.”

“That’s- Wow. I thought that Miranda had exhausted my capacity for surprise,” Ray said, “But she just keeps moving the bar higher and higher.”

“Can you please stop admiring how amazing she is and start helping me with my problem? I can’t do this on my own, and I can’t vent to Miranda about it anymore because now it feels weird. And I just can’t get over this stupid crush…”

“But you like him,” Ray said, all boyish charm and wide-eyed optimism, “And honestly Gideon, from what you’ve said? He likes you as well. You should definitely ask him for a date.”

“…do you really think so?”

“Who wouldn’t love you?” Ray asked, earnest, “You’re amazing. And you’ve seen him five times in the past week. That’s a pretty compelling clue. I mean, he’s introduced you to his kid.”

“He’s just being nice,” Gideon said weakly.

“There’s being nice, and there’s being _nice_,” Ray said, “And believe me, he is being _nice_.”

“Hmm.”

Ray grinned in victory. But because he was a nicer person than Miranda, he didn’t gloat. Much.

“I’ll ask him out after the dinner with my mother,” Gideon said, “And then…we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am on Tumblr as [Nemainofthewater ](https://nemainofthewater.tumblr.com)


End file.
